


Forest Walk

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to take a little quiet camping trip in the wilderness on their own.(A short RomNor story written for an anon on Tumblr)
Relationships: England & Norway & Romania (Hetalia), Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Forest Walk

It's quiet in forest.

All that can be heard is the gentle wind rustling and birds chirping as they fly from tree to tree. 

The sun has just started to warm the air, so the crisp chill of the night can still be felt and seen in their breaths with every exhale underneath the dense foliage.

Every breath swirls upwards and into nothing before another swirl of hot air follows soon after.

"Not regretting this trip now are you?" Romania laughs softly as he helps Norway pack up their little camping site.

"Never said I regretted going camping with you," Norway replies with a short huff as he kicks their dead firepit to disperse the ashes. "Just that I wish you'd have warned me we would be gone for a week..." He sends Romania a slight cold glare.

"All I'm hearing is that you're not so wild Mountain Man as you claim to be!" Romania grins.

"Don't make me remind you of who caught us dinner the past 3 nights in a row," Norway chucks his sleeping bag in the direction of Romania's head, and is only mildly displeased he misses. "Or who found both the Coltsfoot and the Nightshade plants."

"Fair point," Romania hummed. "You're scarily good at finding what I need. This is my home turf and yet you're the one who walks straight into a Deadly Nightshade patch! I mean; what are the odds?!"

"Good intuition, keen eyes, and a fae friend or two," Norway shrugs.

"You bribed the Fae, didn't you?" Romania accuses him with a smile as he packs the last of his stuff up.

"I may have offered them something sweet," 

"At least I know where your loyalty lies!" Romania laughs and slings his backpack on with the grace of an over enthusiastic child, causing him to stagger forward a little from the uneven weight distribution.

"You're the one who wanted my help," Norway hums and takes a second to adjust some of his own backpack straps before helping Romania with a few loose ends on his. "If you didn't want me to get help from anyone else, you should have specified that."

"I'm just happy you're here," Romania smiles a warm and toothy grin. "Appreciate you wanting to hang out with me!"

"A long camping trip with you in the wilderness?" Norway taps his chin thoughtfully with a slight smirk. "Why, I can think of much more enjoyable ways to spend my time actually," he adds and for a brief second Romania worries he's actually serious.

"But, they still all I involve you, so here I am," Norway's smirk turns into a warm smile before he plants a soft kiss to Romania's cheek. 

"Had me worried for a second there," Romania let's out a relieved sigh, as he gently touches his reddening cheeks.

"I like keeping you in your toes," Norway chuckles and offers his hand to Romania. "You're easy to fluster."

"I'll get my revenge later," Romania replies as he takes Norway's hand and guides him further towards their unknown destination.

"Looking forward to it," Norway humms happily as he lets Romania take the lead. 

Around them the birds continue their morning song, and Romania is happy to have Norway to himself for just a little while longer.


End file.
